Pen-based computing systems, such as tablet PCs, are becoming quite popular. The technology that drives these systems has matured significantly over recent years, which has added to the popularity of these systems. This technology has several advantages over the traditional keyboard and mouse, such as the convenience of one-handed operation, direct manipulation and naturalness of handwriting. Pen-based technology capitalizes on these advantages and strives to make the pen text input experience at least as pleasant as it is with a keyboard and mouse. Although handwriting recognizers have come a long way to perform well for prose text and have had some success related to filling out electronic forms, there are deficiencies in the technology as it relates to non-prose text entry.